Shirou Yusa
'Shirou Yusa '(遊佐司狼, Yusa Shirou), later called by the Demon Name '''Georgius, '''is one of the main characters in Dies Irae. He is Ren's best friend since their childhood. Story Before Dies Irae Shirou was born a Naraka's sensory as well as Ren's Apoptosis, given life by Ren's desire to die. He grew up as Ren and Kasumi's neighbor but never interacted much with either of them. One day, in 1995 (back Shirou was only 6 years old), Shirou murdered Mr. Ayase (subconsciously acting upon Ren's desire for Mr. Ayase to leave him alone), with Ren helping in covering the crime up. Though Mr. Ayase died from being stabbed in the neck, courtesy of Shirou, they managed to hide the corpse for a time and, after that, mask his death as a complete accident, making it seems as if he had fallen upon one of the blades he kept at home. Being children, of course, no one would think they were murderers. Furthermore, the discovery of a torture room in the man's basement further cemented him as not being a completely innocent man. Kasumi and her mother remained, of course, unaware of Ren and Shirou's involvement. Ren, Kasumi and Shirou moved together to Suwahara City two years prior to the start of the main story. They lived in the same apartment block, Ren's apartment being in between Shirou and Kasumi's. Shirou didn't waste a second a broke a hole in the wall between his and Ren's apartment using a hammer, so he could access it quickly. One year before the start of the series, Shirou suffered a major motorcycle accident. Not only did he miraculously survive and heal, but the accident warped his senses, eliminating his senses of taste, smell and pain. In 2006, two months before the story begins, Ren and Shirou have a brutal fistfight in Tsukinosawa High's rooftop. Shirou, stating that he is tired of their boring, daily life, and wants to play with all variables available to him, plans to tell Kasumi about the truth of her father's murder. Ren, unwilling to let his best friend ruin his daily life, begins with the fight. In the aftermath, they are found lying in the rooftop by their upperclassman, Rea Himuro, whom the group had struck a solid friendship with since they arrived in Suwahara City, who calls an ambulance to take them both to the hospital. While in the hospital, Shirou meets the director's granddaughter Eri Honjou, who later helps him break out of the hospital. Dies irae Kajiri Kamui Kagura While Shirou does not directly appear in the game, his and Eli's reincarnation, Tenma Sukuna , is a member of the Yatsukahagi. Powers & Abilities Warped Senses Due to a Motorcycle accident he suffered about a year before the start of Dies Irae, Shirou's physical senses have become warped. He can no longer smell, taste, or feel pain, but his remaining senses have become somewhat heightened due to this. Sense of Foreknowledge Shirou was granted precognition by Mercurius. This ability allows him to have a constant feeling of deja vu as a result of lingering memories of past iterations of the world due to Mercurius's law. It is because of this ability that Shirou can keep up with members of the LDO despite being a normal human. Supernatural Luck Even when taking his Foreknowledge into account Shirou's luck abnormally high. Whether is a truck of Liquid nitrogen passing by at the perfect time or surviving what should have been a fatal motorcycle accident, Shirou has amazing luck when his life is in danger. This ability is tied to Shirou's Sense of Forknowledge, as, according to Shirou, whenever he feels the sense of deja vu, no matter what he does, he cant die. This is later revealed to be result of Mercurius's meddling, as the god was working to keep Shirou alive to fuel Ren's growth. Die Ewigkeit Yetzirah Elizabeth Bathory Shirou obtain's Rusalka's Holy Relic in the Kei and Marie Routes. Unlike Rusalka, who channels the relic through her shadow, Shirou channels it through his own body. This allows for things like creating chains from his limbs and creating an iron maiden like trap out of his own rib-cage. Qliphoth Bacikal Shirou obtains Wilhelm's Holy Relic in Rea's Route. Atziluth Malignant Tumor Apoptosis Shirou's Atziluth suppresses all supernatural powers around Shirou, reverting everyone around him to the level of a normal human. The only ways to escape it's effects are to be equal to, or stronger then Ren (who Shirou draws his power from), or to already be a normal human. In the later case, the power will rebound and revert Shirou to a normal human. Category:Dies Irae Category:Male Characters Category:Ewigkeit users Category:Apoptosis Category:Characters Category:Tsukinosawa High Students Category:Sensory Category:Pseudo-Gods Category:Observers